


A Good Uncle

by IamInadequate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, baratheon feelings, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamInadequate/pseuds/IamInadequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly dreams about his perfect day with Loras, but when Edric asks him to go to his school, he can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Italic for flashbacks (and thoughts)  
> Bold for texts

Renly glanced at his alarm clock, 8 o'clock in the morning.  
He closed his eyes to think at how everything about this situation was wrong.  
It's been years since the last time he woke up that early; he could remember the day he went to bed at 8 am, not the day he woke up at that time.  
Nevertheless he got up to slip into the shower, thinking about the perfect plane he had been conceived the week before:

“Get up at 10, brunch with Loras at 11:30, a flying visit at my office to sign some papers and then a whole afternoon of sex and massage treatments into the new Tyrell's spa.”  
He grunted and sigh, knowing his perfect day was ruined.

* * *

 

When he'd told that to Loras he had expected a grim look, sighs, instead of a soft smile that lit his face up.  
“I'm happy you'll spend your time with Edric, I think he's quite pissed off at me because I stole you from him.”  
  
  
 _When Edric was five, he lived at Renly's house for few months because Robert left home to rehabilitate himself and nobody really wanted to left the child with Delena Florent._  
 _So he welcomed his nephew and they spent a really good time together; they liked to play until evening, Renly taught him how to ride a bike and they often ended up jumping on Renly's big bed._  
  
  
“It's not my fault he became a little devil.”  
  
  
 _After Robert's return, with a little girl into his arms, Edric closed himself into a hurt silence._  
 _In the same time he needed to go to South for business with Tyrells._  
 _When he came back with his boyfriend Loras, Edric held Barra in his little arms as she was the most precious thing in the world. He was proud, stubborn and a little angry. A real Baratheon._  


“He isn't an evil, Renly! He is sad because you came to the South and found another playmate, that's all. He misses Uncle Renly.” the pitch of Loras' voice was playful.

“At that age Uncle Renly was younger, less gay...”  
  
Loras' brows had raised up in a comical expression.  
  
“The “less gay” version of you pinned me against the wall of my gym to kiss me fiercely and rip my clothes. And it was the second time I met you.”

* * *

At 9 he was driving towards Edric's school, he was on perfect time and just smiled at himself through the rear mirror.

 

_Edric was in his office, downcast and ensure eyes.  
_ “ _Next week will be the Parents' day in my school, daddy said he can't come because he had an important meeting and mum...” he severed the sentence, ensure of what to say about her mother._

“ _Oh.” Renly whispered, speechless. “And you want me to...”  
_ “ _If-if you're free... I mean, if you want to.” the boy was fumbling with the hem of his shirt._  
“ _Oh.” Renly repeated amazed._  
He had no free time, but... “Sure, I want to come. I'm happy you asked me to. But, what about Gendry?”

“ _I hadn't ask.”_  
Contentment coiled in his stomach.

He went into Edric's class and the boy waved him happily.  
A teacher greeted him with a smile and they made a little chat about his nephew.  
“He's a good child.”  
“Yes, he is.”

 

The meeting was enjoyable, the teacher showed them a series of drawings and Renly was pleasantly impressed by Edric's (he was the most talented child in the classroom – and Renly almost cried when he recognized a drawing about the red bike he had given him for his birthday).

**You should see Edric's amazing drawings.** He wrote to Loras, a hint of pride.

**I'm sure you'll describe them to me this afternoon. :)**

_Fucking flirty happy smile._ He thought mirthfully; his spa afternoon was still planned because Gendry would come home to babysit Edric and Barra. So sex and massage (in no particular order and maybe at the same time).

 

The last hour was spent in the art laboratory, uncle and nephew were painting a canvas with their fingertips, a landscape of Storm's End. Their hands and forearm completely soiled by green and blue paint.

He tried to not think about his D&G shirt.

* * *

“Where's Gendry?” Edric asked, lifting his head from the homework.

Renly was pissed. He should meet Loras in something like five minutes and that asshole was nowhere to be found, he ignored his calls too.

The phone rang and the voice was not Gendry's, it was a nice female voice and it said to Renly that Barra was waiting for his brother in the Kindergarten.  
He was swearing while he dashed to pick Barra up.

 

“Anything happened to Gendry?” Barra's teacher asked to Renly, greeting him at the kindergarten's door.  
“Not. Yet.”  
“It's a pity he couldn't pass, though.. Barra is so happy to see his big brother and the girls always giggle.”  
 _"I suppose teachers too giggle like little girls, judging from your slutty lipstick."_ he thought smiling. _  
_

“Today there's only old Uncle Renly.” he said lifting Barra in his arm.  
“Uncle Renly, Uncle Renly!” she happily yelled in his ear. “Where's Gendry?”  
“He is late... he's working...”  
“I'm happy you are here.”

Renly smiled at the teacher and Barra hugged him. She was sweet, but she was hugging his neck and it was uncomfortable. Almost deadly.

 

“I texted Bran, he said Gendry had lunch with Arya and they left immediately after.” Edric, in the back seat, stroke Barra's cheek.  
“That punk ass.” Renly growled, not understanding why Edric owned an iPhone and why he had Bran's number.

* * *

**R: I can't find Gendry. I have to take care of the children, the nanny won't make it until tonight.**  
 **L: You can bring them here, we'll have fun altogether.**  
 **R: I want to have fun with ONLY you and in that hot tub. Naked.**

**L: Calm down, the hot tub can wait.**  
 **R: But I cannot.**  
 **L: Me neither, but we have to. See you later. :)**  
 **R: See you, baby.**

 

Renly tossed the phone in his pocket as bitterness flow in the tip of his tongue.  
“Ok, so... what do you usually do?”  
“I draw!!!” Barra yelled, taking paper and crayons.  
“I have to finish my homework.”  
“Good children.” Renly smiled, lying down on the couch.

It was quite peaceful and he just felt asleep. He deserved a peaceful nap, no sex in the swimming pool and no Loras.

He totally deserved it.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Barra was watching him two inches from his face.  
“I made this drawing for you and Uncle Loras.”

Renly grinned, despite he was a little scared by rude awakening.  
“Thank you honey.”  
The drawing, definitely incomprehensible, portrayed him and Loras on the back of a horse.  
At least, she said so.

 

**Barra drew me and you. You're quite handsome.** The text contained a photo of the paper.

**Am I that brown thing?** Loras asked.

**Nope, that's the horse you fool. You're the pink ball with sticks and brown curls.  
**

**Oh, shit! I can recognize myself and fuck I'm sexy. Thank her, she is adorable.**

**  
**Barra giggled, she loved Uncle Loras and be praised by both her Uncles made her cheeks redden; Renly hugged her tightly and for the first time he thought that, once in a while, he could avoid his business for his family.

Once in a while.

 

This thought didn't last because Edric was crying, his thick tears streaming on his cheeks and his eyes were full of rage.  
“First you stole my dad, now my uncle. I hate you, Barra! I hate you!” he stormed away, upset.  
Barra's eyes watered, terrible and painful sobs escaped from her lips. Her expression was so broken that his heart ached awfully.

“Barra, calm down. Edric doesn't hate you, he is angry at me. He loves you.”  
“No, he hates me!”  
“I'm going to talk to him, please don't cry.” he hugged her, caressing her black locks.

  
He was upset to himself. He didn't understand his nephews and it burnt because he considered himself the understanding brother amongst his brothers.

He was climbing the stairs, watching little shaking and sobbing Barra.  
 _Why Baratheon men are so stupid?_  
He was thinking of a comprehensive but resolute speech and he didn't see a robot in the step.  
He tripped and rolled the stairs until his back hit the ground in a ugly thud.

“Uncle Renly! Edric, come! Uncle Renly don't die please!”  
“Say... Loras... I love him.”

  
Then, the dark.

* * *

“...ove you too, Renly, but please wake up.” Loras' voice made him smile, a painful tight smile.  
“Am I in heaven?”  
“No, honey. I'm sorry.”  
“What...?”  
“Edric called me, he was desperate because you were dying. I found you passed out on the ground. How are you feeling?”  
Renly furrowed his brows. “A little weird.”  
“How's your head?”  
He touched Loras' forehead. “It's ok. I didn't hit it.”  
“Rest, I'll watch the children.” Loras stroked his forehead and he felt himself so relaxed.

* * *

When he woke up it was 5 pm and he felt better, his back ached but it wasn't nothing unbearable. He sat wrapping himself in the blanket.  
Loras was in the armchair, Barra next to him while her little, dirty fingers braided his perfect brown locks.

“How you feel?” Loras asked, stretching an arm to caress Renly's thigh.  
“Better. What are you doing Barra?”  
“A new hairstyle.” she smiled mirthfully.  
“You like it?” Loras asked, smiling.  
“Yep, you're quite handsome. Good job Barra.”  
“Thank you.”

Edric reached his uncles, dread and remorse written in his blue eyes.  
“Uncle Renly, please forgive me! It's my fault you're fallen.”

“You shouldn't apology to me, Edric.” he ruffled his nephew's hair to let him know he wasn't angry with him.

Edric nodded and faced his little sister.  
“I'm so sorry Barra. It's not true that I hate you, I love you. Please forgive me.”

“You don't hate me? Really?”  
“Really.” They both smiled.  
"I forgive you.”

“Let's go, I want you to see my drawing for you.”

 

* * *

 

Renly grinned at Loras, his ridiculous hair quite funny.

“You saved me... thank you.”  
“You're welcome.” his hand was still on his thigh.  
“You carried me on the couch?”

“Sure, I'm quite strong, you know?!”

“Who knows what your naughty hands touched while I was passed out.”  
“Who knows.” Loras repeated sensually.

Renly couldn't bear the stress of the day anymore so he kissed Loras softly, a light touch so full of desire.  
It was promising sparks.

 

And then Gendry opened the door.

 

“Hello!” he yelled happily, made them sigh.

Renly jumped on his feet, casting him an angry look.  
“Gendry, you're nineteen, you can't behave like a child; you could have called me, you know?!”

 -Oh, shut up Renly!- he hissed, crossing the room.

* * *

 _That boy was different from the other natural children of Robert. He was angry, he was wounded._  
  
Robert recognized him legally when he was sixteen, but he refused to move into Robert's house and to be sustained by his father. He never called him “father”. He worked in a car shop to pay his bills. He worked hard and, in his free time, he looked after Edric and Barra.

_The first time Loras saw him, he chuckled.  
_ “ _He is a greasy, soiled, wild, teenage, brawny version of you.”  
_ “ _Fuck off, I'm brawny enough. I go to the gym.”_

“ _Yep, to peek me in the showers.”_

 

* * *

 

“I called Mr. Baratheon.” he added, exasperated.  
“What?”  
“I called the old man. He said you were happy to look after the children.”

Renly furrowed his brows, nothing new. His brother didn't care about his life and he just decided that he could be free to look after his children.

“Arya was upset because Bran will never walk again and I just wanted to cheer her up. I'm sorry I wanted to be selfish. I was behaving like you, sorry. It was really hard to be a good uncle, once in your life, isn't it?”

  
Renly sighed, he was tired of tragedies.  
And Gendry was right. A fucking kid was fucking right.

“Is Arya fine, now?” Renly asked, surprising him.  
“Yes.”  
“And Bran?”  
“He seems ok.”  
“Did you enjoy your time with her?”

Gendry grinned. And Renly could see the ghost of the real Robert in that smile.

"Did you fuck her hard?" Loras asked.  
“Yes.” then he blushed. “I mean, no... I-I-We made lov-. Fuck you, it's none of your business old perverts!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to threads-of-the-weft(.tumblr.com). Thank you for everything, you're nice and adorable and your messages always cheer me up. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elevator Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677900) by [abbymaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie)




End file.
